


Dream

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Because fuck Jerza that's why, Dark Ending, F/M, He's down as Shou but his name is spelt Shô ;-;, Just A Dream, Sex, by blast I mean etherion, dom!Erza, i didn't know "switch!" was a thing, im so sorry, switch!Simon, takes place if Erza was never saved and was killed in the blast, um, whoops this was an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Simon and Erza go at it after professing love to each other.Because fuck Jerza that's why.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this happened on accident, I started writing and I couldn't stop *shrug*  
> It took me about an hour and a half and I'm too lazy to edit so sorry

"Simon, we can't find her. She's not in the casino," Shô's voice rang in Simon's head. I smirked.  
"Don't worry about it, Shô. Take Wally and Milliana home. I'll take care of her myself," he replied.  
"Aw, come on, Simon. It'd be dandy if we could help, eh?" Wally said.  
"No, Wally. I've got it. Go on home, guys."  
"Yeah, let's go home! I miss my kitties!" Milliana squeaked. Simon chuckled.  
Shô sighed. "Fine. Let us know if you need any help, Simon."  
"I will. Get out of here, okay?"  
Simon felt them all leave the range of mental communication, then went to where Erza's room was.  
He went to open the door, then paused. For some strange reason, he decided it'd be a good idea to knock.  
Erza opened the door to a wall of muscle. Her head slowly craned upwards, eyes trailing Simon's abs.  
Simon felt his face go hot when her eyes snapped down to his trousers for just a second, then all the way up.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
Simon felt his mouth go dry. "I- um, life has treated you well, Erza."  
Her eyes widened for a moment. "Do I know you?"  
Simon took off his mask and turban. "Yes, though I doubt you remember. It's been eight years… my name is Simon."  
She gasped. "Simon? Why… how…?"  
Simon shook his head. "I'm supposed to bring you home. Jellal has asked us to. However, I know of his trickery. I can't take you with me. I won't."  
"Then why did you come to see me? And, Simon, what happened to your eye?"  
His hand reached up to touch the eyepatch. He frowned, remembering the pain, and how lopsided he felt for a good two years after. "It's unimportant, but if you've stayed the same, you won't let up when curiosity takes hold." Her mouth pressed into a small smile. "Jellal got angry at me once. I saw his eye when that happened, and it broke the spell that he had placed on us… at least for me. He was possessed by Zeref. In his anger, Zeref slipped through and made him stab me in the eye. It ripped my eye out."  
She gasped slightly, hand covering her mouth. Simon grabbed it and laced his fingers through hers.  
"Not to worry, it doesn't hurt anymore, Erza. Now, as to why I came up here anyways, I needed to tell you something before I died. I-"  
"Simon, why are you about to die?" She cut in. Simon sighed.  
"Jellal will be able to see my thoughts when I go back. He'll see that I saw you and decided not to bring you home."  
"Then don't go home, Simon! I can't lose you again…"  
Simon pulled her into a hug. "I have to. He'll kill us both, as well as Shô, Wally, and Milliana."  
"They're alive?!"  
He chuckled. "Yeah." Sighing, he said, "We don't have enough time. I came to tell you that I love you. I've always loved you."  
She stifled a sob into his chest before looking up, and pulling him down to meet his lips. It was short and sweet, but it took both of their breaths away. "I love you, too, Simon. I always have."  
His eyes searched hers for a moment, then leaned back down for another kiss.  
He honestly meant for it to be sweet again, but she pulled him into the room, and slammed him on the wall. She bit his lower lip, pulling a groan from him. He pulled away.  
"Erza…"  
"Simon, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Erza asked, looking slightly horrified.  
He smiled reassuringly. "No, Erza, you didn't hurt me. It's just…"  
"What?"  
"Um, if you keep kissing me like that, well, you've already got an admirer. Down there."  
She glanced down, and burst out laughing. "An admirer? Wow, Simon, never thought I'd hear you talk like that!" After a moment, Simon started laughing, but was cut short when Erza went to pull his trousers down.  
"Um, Erza…?"  
"Well, I wanna meet my secret admirer," she replied, licking her lips. Simon's blush grew the closer his pants got to the floor. When his pants finally hit the floor with a slight thump, Erza's breath hitched.  
She stared.  
A lot.  
It was about five seconds- and a thousand awkward squirms- later that she actually moved.  
And, oh, how she moved. Her hand went to grasp him, and stroke back and forth gently. A quiet "fuck" left Simon's lips when she gained confidence and moved a bit faster. Her grip got tighter when he began bucking, causing him to all out moan.  
"Shit," Erza mumbled, letting go. She got up.  
"Wha- what? What happened?" Simon asked slightly, covering himself with his trousers.  
"Nothing, sweetie, just realized we forgot to close the door," she laughed, closing the door. She looked back at him, then walked over to the bedroom. Simon awkwardly stood there, until Erza called, "Did you disappear on me, or are you gonna come in here with me?"  
He smiled and went into the room, and found a naked Erza laying on the bed. His heart skipped a beat.  
Faster than he had ever moved in his life, he was on top of her, kissing her everywhere he could reach. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in between kisses. She was panting quietly.  
"Simon…" she said quietly.  
He looked at her. "Yeah?"  
"I'm not a bottom-" she cut off with a gasp and arched her back when Simon pinched one of her nipples.  
"I'm sorry, you were saying?" He said, grinning like the devil.  
"I said, I'm not a bottom…!" He had shifted down and bit her other nipple, and started sucking at it. He let go with a pop.  
"Should I stop?"  
She glared at him. "You fucking stop, Simon, and my 'admirer' will be hung on my wall as a trophy!"  
He laughed, and went back to his ministrations. She started bucking after just a second, and his other hand trailed down her stomach to her womanhood. He gently brushed against her clit, and she gasped. He repeated the motion, breaking off and watching her face contort in pleasure. Simon felt his cock swell more, and the tip leak a bit of pre. Taking a breath, he shimmied down to his hand, and gently licked.  
Erza cried out in pleasure, arching her back off of the bed. He licked again, harder, and got a stronger reaction. Bolstered by this, he inserted one finger, and almost moaned at the heat that enveloped his finger immediately. He started slowly, and curled his finger slightly, trying to get more space and less squeezing, but got a near scream from her instead. He did it again, and got the same reaction. He chuckled. Gently, he inserted a second finger, and curled them again. Suddenly, she clamped really hard on his fingers, causing him to wince in pain, and thrashed around. He continued his movements, but pinned her down with his other hand.  
After a couple seconds, Erza stopped moving and just lay there, a shivering mess. He wiped his fingers on the bed, and kissed her slightly. She pulled away quickly.  
"Ew, it tastes terrible. How could you stand that?"  
Simon laughed. "It's not that bad."  
Suddenly, he was on his back, with Erza on top of him.  
"Unfortunately, as awesome as that was, I am not a bottom. But, seeing as you made me feel good…" suddenly she sunk down on him, no warning, causing them both to cry out. Erza tensed up, face contorting in what looked like pain, causing Simon to attempt to pull out.  
"I'm so sorry, Erza, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"  
"Shh, it's okay, sweetie. It doesn't hurt, just takes a minute to get used to." She started bouncing slightly, groaning as pain obviously turned to pleasure. Simon gritted his teeth, trying to keep from moving. Erza stopped for a minute, and looked at him, before grinning and grinding on him, causing him to moan loudly.  
"There we go, that's better. Make noise, Simon, I wanna hear you scream for me."  
Simon panted, sweat from self control slipping down his face. Erza grinded harder on him, and bounced some more. Simon grabbed the covers as hard as he could, and accidentally thrusted up into her when she clenched on him, causing her to gasp in pain. "I'm sorry, I-"  
"Simon. It's okay."  
They locked eyes and all they saw was love. Pure, love. Erza started moving again, clenching down to make Simon move as well. Eventually, Erza just held herself up while Simon thrusted up into her, both moaning loudly. Erza started moving more again, and Simon let go of the blanket with one hand to mess with her clit. She groaned at the contact, moving more. Suddenly, she came with a cry of "I love you," with Simon following-  
Simon woke with a start, looking around. He wasn't in the hotel, he was in the Tower of Heaven, and Erza didn't love him. She never did. And she was still dead.  
Simon fell back onto the bed with a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm  
> So  
> Sorry  
> Please love me  
> I'm sorry


End file.
